I can't stop! I love you!
by 3D waffle
Summary: Gary is in love with Ash Ketchum but Ash is straight as pole. How will Gary make Ash his?
1. Chapter 1

Don't owns nothin of pokemon. This is my first fiction. So give it a try and review plz!

Enjoy~~~:{ D

My names Gary Oak. I'm 18 years old and in love. Yup, that's right. Gary Oak is in LOVE. As a matter fact I've been in love since the first day I saw him.

Yes, it's a dude and that dude is Ash ketchum. The first time I saw Ash him was when we were kids and at the time we were friends. So he's my first love and is still my first love today. I've tried every possible way to get over him because it's weird for two guys to get together.

I mean that's what society has taught us but I still can't. Even when I had so many woman throw themselves at me. I would always look to Ash. Especially when he sees me with woman because I just love to see the jealous and envy in his eyes. It's too cute but I really want that look to be directed to the woman and not me.

Sigh. Anyways in the end I gave up and accepted that I'm gay. Scratch that. Only gay for Ash. Literally. I tried with others but I felt disgusted to be with them. I can only get it up with woman or dirty thoughts about Ash. Mostly dirty thoughts about Ash.

"Gary! Come down for dinner and I got some good news for you!" Sigh. I guess that's my queue to go now. I was only half way down the stairs when I already smell the KFC and that's when I went down stairs a little more faster. I see my grandpa already setting a plate of food for me on the table.

" Guess who's coming to town tomorrow." " Don't know gramps and don't care."

"Oh, really Gary. Not even if the person was Ash Ketchum?"

I continued eating my food like I didn't care but I really did but I didn't want gramps to know. The reason why is because he knows I'm in love with Ash but doesn't know how much I love him. Which is good. I don't want any so called "help" from gramps because that would be embarrassing.

"Oh, cool. Why is he coming back?

I thought he was one step away from becoming a pokemon master."

"Ahh, that's right Gary but he did finish that last step. He is now a pokemon master." I coughed out my food and looked at him with "are you serious look". He nods his head and said,

" yes, that's right Gary and you will be picking him up 6:00a.m. from the port tomorrow."

This time I couldn't hold my surprise and my jaw drops but in my head it's saying " fuck yes! Ash is coming back! Ash with the cute ass, slim waist, plump lips, raven hair, and his chocolate brown eyes! Ash!"

Yup, my brain is officially high jacked by Ash panting images and much more naughty things. Geez, I'm glad the table is not glass cause gramps would not like to see my raging hard on that's right under the table.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Authors note 2

I know it's a short chapter but the next one will be longer ok! :)

This will definitely not be one of those stories... Well, I can't tell you that because that will ruin the surprise!

3D Waffle here! I fixed the first chapter for my buddy here. Tho she did kinda tied me up to a chair and forced me fix it but I can't help it tho! I'm a natural procrastinator! P.s. You guys remember two people are using this one account.

P.s.s. I'm going to tell her to change her signature I mean come on "author note 2" the flip is that!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Author's note

First part is a quick review of what happened. Ok, let's get started!?

Yup, my brain is officially high jacked by Ash panting images and much more naughty things. Geez, I'm glad the table is not glass cause gramps would not like to see my raging hard on that's right under the table.

"Alright gramps. I'll pick up Ash tomorrow. So I better get to sleep early because I gotta wake up early".

" Good night Gary!"

Geez, what a day. I get to see my little Ashy boy. Hehehe, he would always get mad when I called him that. He just gets red in the face from embarrassment and from anger. It's just too cute! Geez, I'm sounding just like one of my fan girls. I really gotta stop hanging with them.

Well, better try and get some sleep. I gotta look good tomorrow.

(On the ship scene now)

"Come on it's time to go to be because we got to get up early tomorrow".

"Ok, dad but could you give me a good night kiss?"

Awe my kid is so cute but I'll keep that to myself.

"Ok, but aren't you getting a little to old for that?".

"Hell no! Every one can still get a goodnight kiss at my age dad".

"Well, yes you can but that's not what an 11 year old kid would say at this age you know. As matter fact when I was your age. I was already going on my journey but I guess you're unique".

"Damn right I am!"

I kissed my son's forehead with a little smirk at the comment, turned off the light and I closed the door with quick good night. Sigh, I hope we reach the port a little faster because I'm seriously tired of sea beds.

It's been a very long journey but I finally made my dream come true. Everything was according to plan. Well not the kid part but he wasn't even my kid. A strange woman with long ebony hair came up to me and said that this was my kid. So, yeah.

It was complete bull shit because I've never been with a women in my life but I knew if I rejected her she would've left the kid somewhere else. She didn't even name the kid and he was nine years old then. Raziel knows that I'm not his real father but he really doesn't care because he likes me.

Well that's what he said, before and now. I just hope that my mom won't freak out and that Gary won't be there at all and somewhere else for research.

If he's there that would really suck because I just know that he's gunna laugh his ass off about me having a kid and I really don't want hear his stupid laugh.

Not that I'm embarrassed of my new kid because I love him as my own but its just that Gary gets on my nerves

Sigh, I gotta get to bed and hope for the best.

(Mourning at the port)

"Come on Raziel! We got to get off before the boat takes off again"!

" I'm coming down now dad"!

Sigh, geez this kid is so slow like a Torterra. Well, I least were finally here.

"Ash!" My eyes widen because I knew that voice and I just hope that I was wrong but then I heard the keyword.

"Yo, Ashy boy! Over here!" Damn why is Gary fuckin Oak here!

I tried to pretend I didn't hear anything and really hoping that Raziel will get down from the boat as quick as possible but that didn't happen. What's worse was that Gary grabbed my shoulder to turn me around.

"Hey there Ashy boy! You didn't hear me or what. Never mind that's not important any more. Gramps told me you were coming and told me to pick you up".

"Hello, Gary."

Gary does that same annoying stupid smirk. Next time I won't tell professor Oak about me coming home.

"Hey, dad. Did you pack my sneakers!" At that moment Raziel comes walking towards me with a concerned face. Probably because he thought he lost his "lucky" sneakers but I packed them in my suitcase.

"Yeah, I packed them inside my suitcase".

"Whew, I thought I lost them for good this time. Umm... Who's this dad?"

"Oh, this is professor Gary Oak... umm Gary you ok?"

I looked at Gary but he still had this shocked expression and it was kinda funny because he had his eyes wide open and jaw down to the floor. I wasn't expecting this sort of reaction but it's way better than the one I was expecting. Dang I should've bought a camera.

"Uh, earth to Gary. Hello in there~."

"Huh, still no reaction"

"Umm, Dad. Why don't you try waving your hand in front of his face?"

"WAIT! Hold on this can't be your kid!" "You would have to have sex at the age of 8! To have this 11 year old looking kid!"

"I mean he's practically almost a teen and you couldn't have a kid when you were 8!"

Ok, something funny just popped into my head just now. So, I put on my serious mad face.

"Gary he is my son he just looks older than what he really is and he is 4 years old!" Oh, geez you should see the look on his face!

"Don't fucking bull shit me Ash! If he really was then he would be a freak of nature! I mean look at him"!

I couldn't hold it in any more. I drop to the floor cracking up with tears in my eyes. Then I saw the look of understanding that I was fucking with him. Then he started to get red rom embarrassment! Even my kid started laughing!

"Ha ha very funny but I'll give props for that one. Even I have to admit that it was a pretty good joke."

"Yeah, it was a pretty good joke but can we get going now?"

"Yeah, sure Ash but who's the kid?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated but I'll explain when we get to my mom's house. Ok."

"Yeah,ok. The car is up ahead. The green convertible one."

Once we got on the convertible that once used to be pink. Raziel threw his bags in the back and sat between me and Gary.

"Umm, hey kid. Why don't you sit in the back?"

"Umm, how about a no because I want to sit next to my Ash and the name is Raziel. Not kid."

I could tell that Gary was very irritated with Raziel because he completely ignored him on the way here and now he wanted him to sit in the back but there was enough room in the front and seat belts for all three of us so he couldn't say anything.

Well, not that I would have let him boss my kid around but I just wonder why he's in a bad mood to my son? Oh, well. I just hope they won't get into an argument.

Author's note 2

So what do you think! Good or not so good? I hope it's at least ok. So plz review so I know and what to improve. I also hope you are enjoying this story. Next chapter will be Gary P. O. V. Ok! ? ﾟﾘﾋ?

3D Waffle here and I semi corrected the chapter! Yay, me!

P.s. Still haven't thought of a good nick name for my Spanish friend here but would appreciate if you good give me ideas!

P.s.s. There will be a third chapter soon. As soon as I trans/rewrite the story! Trust I will because she's right next to me and making sure that I do it. El, bigote!


End file.
